


Angels

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wonders if he's gone insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Angels by David Archuleta.
> 
> Thanks to mmmfelicious and mellowdee for the beta.

It's not a big secret that David is religious. Everyone knows that his faith is very important to him. What no one knows though, is that he's got an angel watching over him. And no, it's not a girl with long blonde hair, white dress and a halo. 

It's actually the opposite - a man with black hair, rhinestone bedazzled leather jackets and a lot of makeup. Glammy is one way to put it. And very, _very_ obviously gay. It's not like they've ever _talked_ ; David knows that angels aren't real. Which is why he's stunned to silence as he watches the new season of Idol and he's just _there_ ; living and breathing. With the voice of an angel. 

For a minute, David wonders if he's gone insane. Because that's just not something that happens. But he's there, and his sisters see him too, judging by their reactions. He's very real and indeed does have the voice of an angel. 

Who would have thought that angels were actually real? That the only true love David has ever felt _in his dreams_ \- because yes, the only true love he's ever felt is for the man who's currently singing his heart out on David's TV - is on his way to possibly becoming something in the real world. If this guy - _Adam_ \- David has to remind himself (and isn't that weird, the guy even has a biblical name) really makes it on Idol, they'll actually meet in real life. And that's something David can't even begin to think about; the thought makes his head spin. So, he just continues to stare at the TV, hoping no one will break the moment.

**The End**


End file.
